Bleeding management is important during surgery. Blood loss may cause innumerable problems in patients, whereas the presence of blood at undesirable locations is harmful to normal tissues or may impede the ability of doctors who check sites of surgery. This bleeding may also be problematic during the minimally invasive surgical procedure (e.g., laparoscopic surgery).
Gastrointestinal bleeding is a frequently encountered clinical problem. At least 80% of gastrointestinal bleeding cases occur in the upper gastrointestinal tract. The upper gastrointestinal tract bleeding refers to a disease in which lesions of esophagus, stomach, and duodenum are bleeding, causing blood vomiting or bloody excrement. The endoscopy can confirm bleeding lesions in 90% or more of gastrointestinal tract bleeding cases, and 40-50% of gastrointestinal tract bleeding cases are known to be caused by stomach ulcer or duodenum bleeding.
In recent years, gastric or colorectal polypectomy or mucosectomy and endoscopic operation for the treatment of early gastric cancer and colorectal cancer have been frequently conducted. During or after these operations, the bleeding causes people to receive emergency surgery or even to die.
Hemostasis using an endoscope has recently been attempted to treat the bleeding during the operation or the gastrointestinal tract bleeding. The hemostasis using an endoscope is conducted by approaching an in vivo inserted endoscopic catheter (medical conduit) to a mucosal lesion in need of hemostasis and then administering and spraying an appropriate hemostatic agent through the catheter. To this end, Hemospray (Cook Medical Inc.) and Endoclot™ are currently used as medical devices.
The devices are designed such that a hemostatic ingredient is administered and sprayed by supplying a predetermined pressure to a medical conduit connected to the devices. However, the conduit may be blocked during the administration of the hemostatic ingredient, and thus the bleeding at the bleeding site may not be stopped on time at the necessary moment.
Therefore, a method for increasing the pressure supplied to the medical conduit may be considered. However, since the conduit has been inserted into the human body, the site of surgery may be affected by the increase of the pressure, and thus it is not possible to increase the pressure to a level at which the conduit blockage can be solved.
Throughout the entire specification, many papers and patent documents are referenced and their citations are represented. The disclosures of cited papers and patent documents are entirely incorporated by reference into the present specification, and the level of the technical field within which the present invention falls and details of the present invention are explained more clearly.